Crossbows and firearms have been in use for hundreds of years. People frequently travel over long distances while carrying a crossbow or firearm, such as while hunting. Therefore, there is a need to decrease weight of a crossbow or firearm making it easier to travel without decreasing the power or structural integrity of the crossbow or firearm.